On-line information proliferates constantly attracting people from all walks of life. While the Internet offers access to a wealth of educational, entertainment, and similar materials of interest to a wide variety of people, it is also replete with information perceived as offensive by some people. Many websites include content that is a mixture of content created by the website management team organization and by some of the users. When a system that accepts content from users and mixes that content with “managed” content (i.e. content authored or reviewed by the hosting organization running the site or service), appropriateness or offensiveness of the user provided content may become a difficult problem to address.
Requiring that all content submitted by users be reviewed by the hosting organization places a limit on the amount of content that can make it to the site, since it depends upon the website organization's internal resources available to review that material. This may be further compounded when multiple languages are taken into consideration. Furthermore, a malicious user could post hundreds or thousands of instances of objectionable content all requiring to be individually reviewed or filtered.
On the other hand, setting the bar too high may unnecessarily limit user provided content defeating the purpose of having a mixed content website. Typically in these systems, a majority of content comes from a vast minority of contributors who are active participants on the website. Hence, in order to accept a lot of content, it may behoove site architects to design a system in such a way that content from these high-value contributors can easily find its way into the default experience.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.